dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Im Na Yeon
Perfil thumb|250px|Na Yeon *'Nombre:' 나연 / Na Yeon *'Nombre completo:' 임나연 / Im Na Yeon *'Apodos: '''Princess Nayeon, Bunny Smile, Rabitt Nayeon, Pretty girl y Little Eugene. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'''Altura: 164 cm *'Peso:' 47 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo: '''A *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo zodiaco chino:' Cerdo *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment Dramas *Oh My God Tip (Naver TV, 2016) *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) ''Cameo Ep. 2 Programas de TV *'2016:' (KBS) Flower Crew (Junto a Momo) *'2016:' (KBS) Hello Counselor (Junto a Sana) *'2016:' (SBS) Flower Crew (Junto a Da Hyun) *'2016:' (KBS) The Return of Superman (Junto a Sana y Ji Hyo) *'2016: '(SBS) Inkigayo (MC Especial junto a Tzuyu) *'2016: '(KBS) Music Bank (MC Especial junto a Tzuyu) *'2016: '(KBS2) Gag Concert (Junto a Jeong Yeon y Tzuyu) *'2016: '(SBS) Inkigayo (MC Especial) *'2016: '(KBS) Duet Song Festival *'2016: '(SBS) Radio Star *'2016: '(KBS) Bon Boon Olympic *'2016: '(SBS) God's Voice *'2016: '(MBC) King of Mask Singer *'2016: '(Mnet) M! Countdown (MC especial junto a Ji Hyo y Yu Gyeom de GOT7) *'2016: '(SBS) Same Bed, Different Dreams *'2016: '(Mnet) M! Countdown (MC especial junto a Ji Hyo, JB y Yu Gyeom de GOT7) *'2016: '(KBS2) Gag Concert *'2016: '(KBS) Golden Bell Challenge *'2015: '(OnStyle) The Body Show 2 *'2015: '(JTBC) Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man *'2015: '(MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol *'2015: '(MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol *'2015: '(Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul *'2015: '(KBS2) Music Bank (MC especial junto a Ji Hyo) *'2015: '(Arirang TV) After School Club *'2015 - 2017: '(Naver TV) Twice TV 2-5 [Aplicación VLive] *'2015:' (Naver TV) Twice TV *'2015:' (Mnet) Sixteen Vídeos Musicales *'2017:' Jun. K - "Your Wedding" *'2016:' J.Y. Park - "Fire" (feat. Conan O'Brien, Steven Yeun & Park Ji Min) *'2015:' Miss A - "Only You" *'2014:' GOT7 - "Girls Girls Girls" *'2014:' Jun. K - "No Love" *'2011:' San E - "You Can't Go" Anuncios *'2014:' Clarks of England *'2013:' SMART *'2012:' Teens Nature *'2011:' Wii Just Dance 2 Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' TWICE **'Posición: '''Vocalista/Bailarina/Centro del grupo. *** '''Saludo:' ¡Hola! Soy la energía luminosa de TWICE, Nayeon. *'Educación: ' **'Secundaria:' Kang Dong High School. **'Universidad:' Konkuk University (Facultad de Artes). *'Familia:' Padres y hermana. *'Religión:' Protestante. *'Hábitos': Morderse y tocarse el labio inferior. *'Estilo:' Le gusta vestir con ropa cómoda e informal, sobre todo el estilo vintage. *'Especialidad:' Aprender fácilmente las coreografías. Sabe como bailar distintas coreografías de grupos K-Pop y le resulta fácil recordarlas. *'Aficiones:' Ver películas y dramas en secreto, además de volver a ver los vídeos de Song Triplets. *'Cosas que le gustan:' Cuando ha terminado de ensayar y llega la hora de descansar y dormir. Además, le gusta mucho estar sola, necesita disfrutar de su propio espacio personal. *'Música favorita:' Las baladas, le gustan las canciones que tengan una buena letra. Recomendaría "Clown" de Emeli Sande, "When I was your man" de Bruno Mars y "Just a little bit of your heart" de Ariana Grande. *'Colores favoritos:' Beige, azul, y caqui. *'Intereses recientes:' La comida que lleve pomelo, especialmente las bebidas que tienen ese sabor. *'Lema:' "¡Vivamos siendo agradecidos!" *Es la segunda miembro con más número de fans, la primera es Tzuyu. *Audicionó con "By Myself" de Tiffany (Girls' Generation) en la séptima audición de JYP Entertainment en el año 2010 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kE_zTmTtRBw , audición a la que asistió sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta, razon por la cual ellos se molestaron. *Fue aprendiz de JYP Entertainment desde el año 2010. *Era una de las aprendices más populares en JYP Entertainment. *Fue la protagonista del MV "Girls Girls Girls" '''de GOT7. *Ella es muy confiada y segura de sí misma. *Pierde las cosas todo el tiempo. *Ella es muy amiga de Jeong Yeon y Ji Hyo, ya que entrenaron juntas durante su período de aprendices. Además, ella y Ji Hyo vivían muy cerca una de la otra, siempre caminaban juntas para llegar a casa. *Muchos piensan que Na Yeon tiene dientes de conejo y que eso hace que su cara cuando sonríe resulte muy agradable. *Se agrupó con Say de EvoL en las audiciones de JYP Entertainment. *Apareció en Dream High 2 como bailarina, siendo pareja de baile de Jin Young de GOT7, con quien además comparte fecha de cumpleaños. *Jin Young de GOT7, menciono a Nayeon en los agradecimientos en su debut con '''JJProject. *Además de Jin Young de GOT7, también comparte cumpleaños con Hyoyeon de SNSD. *Trabajó con Suzy de Miss A en dos anuncios de televisión. *Es fan de Taeyeon de Girls Generation. *Fue la primera aprendiz en ser revelada para el programa SIXTEEN. *Apareció en el videoclip "Only You" 'de Miss A varias veces como uno de los invitados a la fiesta bailando junto a los demás, acompañada de otras aprendices de JYP Entertainment que más tarde participaron con ella en SIXTEEN. *Es fanática de los ''Song Triplets (Daehan, Mingook y Manse) de The Return of Superman. Confesó que su gran sueño es conocerlos en persona. *Participó en una sesión de fotos para una marca de zapatos junto a Yoseob y Doojoon de BEAST. *El día de su cumpleaños los hashtags '''#TwiceNayeonDay y #HappyNayeonDay se volvieron tendencia en varios países, incluyendo Corea, Tailandia e Indonesia; hecho sorprendente, puesto que aún no había debutado oficialmente. *Comparte habitación con JiHyo, Mina y Sana. Es la habitación más grande, pero el resto de miembros dicen que también es la más desordenada. *Nayeon tiene aegyo natural. *Tiene un gran parecido a Siwan de ZE:A, Na Hae Ryung de BESTie y una semejanza a Solji de EXID. *En TWICE junto a sus compañeras Ji Hyo y Chae Young son las únicas que no pueden comer comida picante. *Es cercana a Minhyuk de BTOB. *Durante una firma de autógrafos un fan le preguntó que otros grupos K-Pop le gustaban además de los de sus misma compañía; a lo que ella respondió que F(x), y entre las integrantes especialmente Krystal. *Le gustan mucho los bebés y los niños, ya que le parecen adorables. *Le encantan los peluches de felpa. *Nayeon comentó en el segundo episodio de TWICE TV 2 que era la encargada de reaccionar de manera inesperada en el grupo. *Tiene un ligero parecido con su compañera de grupo, Mina. *Suele hacer muchas expresiones con su cara, cuando está asustada, feliz, triste, sorprendida, etc. *Es cercana a los miembros de GOT7, en especial a Jackson, Jin Young y Mark. *Tiene buenos reflejos. *Es amiga de So Won y Yerin de Gfriend, Jisoo y Jennie de Blackpink, Seulgi y Yeri de Red Velvet, Bam Bam de GOT7. * En una entrevista Jonghyun de SHINee dijo que todas las miembros de TWICE eran bonitas pero que la sonrisa de Na Yeon era realmente linda y tierna. *Onew de SHINee la escogió como tipo ideal. *En un programa de radio Hyung Jun de SS501 dijo que le gustaba Na Yeon y que el grupo que le gustaba en este tiempo era TWICE. *En Weekly Idol, Defconn dijo que ella era muy parecida a Hara de KARA, Dara de 2NE1 y Eugene de S.E.S. *Cantó Dream de Suzy y Baekhyun junto a Chanyeol de EXO. *Fue escogida como la segunda idol más adorable en POP IN SEOULS. *En KBS Song Festival 2016 cantó una canción dedicada a su madre, su madre estaba delante de ella haciendo que ambas se pusieran sensibles, después de la presentación Nayeon fue tendencia en Naver. *En el primer concierto de TWICE ella habló sobre las luchas que enfrentó como trainee diciendo: "No siempre he sido feliz y tampoco han habido momentos de diversión para las nueve integrantes. Recuerdo que cuando nos preparábamos para SIXTEEN, a veces lloraba todo el día sosteniendo la mano de Jeong Yeon o iba a algún lugar sola y lloraba todos los días. Había momentos en los que lloraba caminando por la calle en la noche". Luego ella agradeció a los ONCEs diciendo: "Podemos estar en este escenario por su amor y estoy muy agradecida porque siento que hemos recibido un gran regalo de su parte. Gracias por llenar este lugar durante tres días. Sin ustedes, no hubiéramos podido superar los momentos difíciles. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que a partir de ahora, las únicas lágrimas que derrame sean de felicidad". Enlaces * Perfil (Naver) Galería NaYeon1.jpg Na Yeon02.jpg Im Na Yeon3.jpg Im Na Yeon4.jpg Im Na Yeon5.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KVisual Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:Nacidos en 1995